webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nom Nom
|Race = Koala |Gender = Male |Hair = Gray |Eyes = Black |Occupation = *Internet Celebrity *Meme-Con Host and Judge *Television Star *Mascot of Australian Air |Friend(s) = * Millions, online * Grizzly (after "Anger Management", best friend after Vacation) * Farmer * Agent * Panda (after "The Nom Nom Show") * Ice Bear (after "The Nom Nom Show") * Hamster (after "Kyle") * Kyle (formerly) |Enemies = * Ice Bear (formerly) * Panda (formerly, frenemy) * Grizzly (formerly, frenemy) * Hamster (formerly) * Andy Bangs * Captain Craboo * Kyle |First Appearance = "Viral Video" |Voice Actor = Patton Oswalt|Height = 2’6” (76 cm)|Relatives = Unknown father, mother and brother Kyle (Fake brother)|Species = Koala|Ethnicity = Australian|Age = Unknown|Orientation = |Pronouns = He, him|Birthday = |Weight = }} Nom Nom is a recurring character and the main antagonist during the two first seasons; nevertheless, he started a slow-but-firm redemption during the third season, becoming much closer to Grizzly and not acting like a true antagonist anymore. He is a multi-billionaire anthropomorphic koala who had acquired internet fame through a series of popular videos on the internet. He is portrayed as an antagonist in the episode "Viral Video", in which he is the primary focus of Meme-Con, a convention centered around internet memes. He is noted as being very egocentric, polarizing to his internet facade, as he portrays a cute and innocent character. Episode Appearances Season 1 * "Viral Video" (debut) * "Nom Nom" * "Panda's Sneeze" Season 2 * "Nom Nom's Entourage" * "Captain Craboo" * "Christmas Parties" Season 3 * "Anger Management" * "Kyle" * "The Nom Nom Show" * "Vacation" Season 4 * "More Everyone's Tube" * "Crowbar Jones: Origins" Shorts * "Nom Nom Vs. Hamster" * "Bear Stack" * "Frozen Ice" Appearance Nom Nom has light gray fur with large, fluffy ears and a big light black oval nose. He has sharp claws and pink paws and can often be seen wearing black sunglasses and/or a towel around his neck when he isn't acting as his internet character. His eyes are normally big and wide, but shrink into small dots when he is pulling his "cutesy" persona. Personality Nom Nom is characterized as greedy and competitive. Nom Nom appears to be self-assured and cool-headed at first, but in Nom Nom Vs. Hamster, he is shown to quickly be irritated. He is very popular and famous, and he isn't modest about it. He says he doesn't have time for hanging out with friends in real life, and he has what he needs: fame, money and the internet. As with most stereotypical celebrities, he has a confident, egotistical and manipulative nature. Nom Nom also has anger issues, as demonstrated in "Nom Nom" when he snapped and yelled at various people, both fans and even the host and audience of a talk show, out of anger. Nom Nom is also quite the sore loser, as demonstrated in "Panda's Sneeze", when he snapped and yelled at Panda for not purposely losing the Cute-Off like they had agreed. He is also very selfish, as shown in "Nom Nom" when he put both Panda and Grizzly in a deadly situation so he could go in and save them in order to regain his internet fame. Nom Nom is shown to be a master manipulator throughout the series, though the best example can be seen in "Captain Craboo". He's able to use his cuteness and fame as a means of controlling the legal system and is able to blatantly lie and get away with it when several of the juries saw what really happened. He's also able to fake Craboo attacking him, causing the judge to immediately announce the crab as guilty. Though he's not above the law, as shown at the end of the episode, he's seen to hold an immense power over the law, as he's able to sic the police after someone because of a personal conflict. After "Vacation", it is revealed that he liked Grizz all along, sensing that he has some compassion. Abilities Baking In the episode "Nom Nom", Nom Nom bakes some cookies for the bears, stating that he had "outdone himself". Grizz and Panda both seemed to enjoy Nom Nom's baking calling him talented for his skill. Marksmanship In the episode "Captain Craboo", Nom Nom is shown to be a good marksman as he was capable of shooting a grapple rifle to catch Craboo with relative ease and accuracy. Tree climbing In the episode "Kyle", Nom Nom is shown to climb the tree at a fast speed, which rivals Grizzly Bear when he chases Kyle to get back the fortune contract that Kyle tricks him into signing. Relationships Grizzly Bear fawning over Nom Nom.]] Nom Nom sees Grizzly as just another fan, but with moxie, but, in fact, their relationship is probably the one that evolves more in the show, from the annoyance to the friendship (sort of). They have spoken to each other in "Viral Video" where Grizzly becomes Nom Nom's groupie and follows him into his limousine. Grizzly wants to be Nom Nom's friend and initially thinks he's cool. Nom Nom is apathetic in explaining how he has the maximum amount of friends on every social media site and how he has no need to hang out with friends in real life. Grizzly is adamant about befriending him. Nom Nom eventually has Grizzly thrown out of the limousine. Grizzly's and Nom Nom's first encounter in "Viral Video" would lead to the conflict shown in "Nom Nom", where Nom Nom had tricked Grizzly and Panda into "making a movie". He ended up luring them into a potentially deadly trap in order to regain his own fame while also trying to keep Ice Bear out of the picture as he had discovered Nom Nom's plan. Ice Bear managed to save his brothers and Nom Nom ended up getting what he wanted in the end, though it wasn't done according to his original plan. In "Anger Management", Nom Nom uses Grizzly to make him stop feeling angry and the two share a hug at the end, even though Nom Nom isn't angry. Later, in "The Nom Nom Show", he hires Grizz and his siblings as trainees, having some problems with them but finally getting success with his first (and only) program. In "Vacation", Nom Nom and Grizzly's relation goes further, and Nom Nom finally confesses that he loves Grizz for being his only true friend. Panda Bear and Grizzly enjoying the cookies Nom Nom made.]] The two don't really know each other that well, however, Panda knows of the incident between him and Grizzly that occurred in "Viral Video", and even refers to the koala as "a butt" in "Nom Nom". In the same episode, when Nom Nom is able to manipulate Panda and Grizzly and get them to do his bidding, he ends up luring them into a potentially deadly trap in order to regain his own fame while also trying to keep Ice Bear out of the picture as he had discovered his plan. Ice Bear managed to save Panda and Grizzly while Nom Nom ended up getting what he wanted in the end, though it wasn't done according to his original plan. Sometime later, in "Panda's Sneeze", they have some differences in a Cute-off contest, where they both compete for the title of the cutest animal on the internet (And losing both of them). Later, in "The Nom Nom Show", Panda is working for Nom Nom, as long as Grizz has convinced him that Nom Nom "is likable now", looking that they've smoothed some things. Ice Bear looking on as his brothers obliviously work with Nom Nom.]] Ice Bear grows a hatred for Nom Nom very quickly after seeing how poorly he treated Grizzly in "Viral Video" and both of his brothers in "Nom Nom", and Nom Nom knows this. Ice Bear maintains this attitude towards him consistently throughout the series. It’s also been shown his hatred is ever-growing, as in "Nom Nom", his brothers start to look to Nom Nom more as he manipulates them. He even ended up painting Ice Bear in a bad light to his brothers in order to get his way. During the night, when Ice Bear snuck out, suspicious of Nom Nom, he was shocked to find that Nom Nom's plan consisted of potentially murdering Panda and Grizzly. Before Ice Bear could go and stop the plan, however, Nom Nom made him fall into a ditch and covered it up, the other two Bears unaware of what had happened. The next day, when Nom Nom put his plan into action and almost succeeded, he lost control of the sharks he planned to use and ended up almost killed alongside Grizzly and Panda, however, with the help of a helicopter Grizzly had ordered a few days prior, Ice Bear was able to fly over to the event and save his brothers, throwing Nom Nom into a cotton-candy mixer in the process. Ice bear is the character that probably keeps the most suspicious attitude to Nom Nom, but, anyway, he tells in "The Nom Nom Show" that he's hoping for a redemptive arc, telling that he trust in the fact that Nom Nom can change for better. Farmer for his name]] Nom Nom, at first, sees Farmer just as another bodyguard/servant to yell at and give orders to, not even worrying for learning his name. Nevertheless, in the episode "Kyle", Farmer proves his loyalty to Nom Nom in saving his life. Grateful for that act, Nom Nom asks Farmer for his name and starts to treat him in a more respectful way. In the episode "Vacation", we can see that, effectively, Nom Nom still calls Farmer by his name and treats him in a more human way. Agent counseling Nom Nom]] Everything points that Nom Nom's relation with his agent is strictly professional, and Nom Nom tries to keep a certain distance between him and his agent; an example of this can be seen in "The Nom Nom Show", when Nom Nom avoids a hug between him and his agent, just to keep his relation strictly professional, and not closer. Hamster biting Nom Nom's hand.]] The two didn't like each other very much. This was made evident in "Nom Nom Vs. Hamster" where Nom Nom was forced to do a video shoot alongside Hamster, much to his frustration. Hamster deliberately acted oblivious in order to upset Nom Nom. He had done this to the point where Nom Nom left the stage in pure frustration and anger. Nevertheless, in the episode "Kyle" is revealed that they have left their differences behind, and now Hamster lives in Nom Nom's mansion as his pet. Craboo Nom Nom's relationship with the bear's pet crab, Craboo, has never been examined in real detail. In "Captain Craboo", Nom Nom has Craboo arrested at the pet store because Craboo "snipped" him. Not much else can be taken from this experience. Trivia * Nom Nom is shown in the opening of the show riding in a limousine. He throws a bottle at Panda, knocking his cup of soda out of his hand. * It is revealed in "Viral Video" that Nom Nom is an internet celebrity, and hosts a Meme-Con with the other judges: Gluten Cat and Balancing Lizard. * In "Viral Video", he is shown sitting in a baby seat while in his limo. * Nom Nom exceedingly exercises the idea that social interaction is obsolete. He figures that as long as he has his butler, food, and the internet, he lives a sufficient life. * Nom Nom has a large stash of cell phones, given to him by his fans. * His video on Everyone's Tube "Koala eats leaves WOW" has 50,000,000 views, with only 500 likes and 0 dislikes. * At first, Nom Nom dislikes Hamster, but later, in the episode Kyle we discover that Nom Nom is keeping him as his pet. * Nom Nom is one of the three animal characters whose species name isn't in his current known name, the other two characters being Liz and Ice Bear. * In "Video Date", a JPEG of Nom Nom can be seen on the Bears' Laptop. * According to a snippet in an issue of the Cartoon Network Magazine, Grizzly likes to send pants to Nom Nom through the mail. * According to the episode Kyle, Nom Nom's net worth is $400,000,000. * Like all Koala, Nom Nom's diet consists mostly eucalyptus leaves * In the episode "Kyle", it's showed in an implicit way that Nom Nom is, as could be expected for being a koala, Australian. He lived in an eucalyptus forest in his childhood and his supposed brother has an Australian accent. Nom Nom probably lost the accent after many years in the USA. * In the episode "Kyle", is revealed that Nom Nom doesn't consider it necessary to learn his bodyguards' names, calling them by numbers. * Nom Nom's favorite drink is a soda called "Eucalyptus Pop!". * As a famous celebrity, his face appears in some merchandising throughout the show. Even in episodes in where Nom Nom doesn't appear, his face can be seen on various objects, like a t-shirt in the episode "Shush Ninjas" or in a game (NomNomopoly) in the episode "Baby Bears on a Plane". * Early into production, Ken Jeong was one of the options the crew had for Nom Nom's voice. * In the episode Vacation, Nom Nom confesses that Grizzly is his only real friend, revealing that, in spite of his apparent bad mood, he really feels affection towards Grizz. *In Crowbar Jones Origins, he is considered to be too cute to play a role in an action movie. Cultural References * Nom Nom's name is likely a play on the onomatopoeic meme "Om Nom Nom Nom" which first sparked on the internet in 2004. * Nom Nom is similar to various other cartoon characters, including Susan “Mandark” Astronomonov from'' Dexter’s Laboratory, Eustace Bagge from ''Courage the Cowardly Dog, ''Edward T. Platypus from ''Camp Lazlo, ''Virgil “Bull” Sharkowski from ''My Gym Partner’s a Monkey, ''Belson Noles from ''Clarence, ''Marlin “Ren” T. Höek from ''Ren and Stimpy, ''Edward “Ed” Bighead from ''Rocko’s Modern Life, ''Sheldon James Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants, Eric Cartman from ''South Park, Boogregard “Boog” Schlizetti from ''Fanboy and Chum Chum, ''Roger Smith from ''American Dad, ''and Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbusch from ''Fish Hooks, ''Todd Ianuzzi from ''Beavis and Butt-head and ''The Dicksons from ''Sanjay and Craig. *In the episode "Nom Nom's Entourage", he says he refuses to eat plated leaves. This is in fact true of real-life koalas, whose brains are so small that they can no longer remember how to eat eucalyptus leaves if it's taken off the branch. es:Nom Nom id:Nom Nom ru:Ням-Ням pt-br:Nom Nom ko:놈놈 tr:Nom Nom Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Secondary Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Marsupials Category:Social Media Famous Category:Main Characters Category:Workers Category:Wildlife Category:N